Fuses are used for overcurrent protection in a wide variety of electrical equipment, such as switchgear. Some fuses have an indicator pin or striker pin that extends out of the fuse cap when the fuse is blown. However, such designs generally require an operator or technician to closely inspect the fuse to determine its state of operation. For example, the technician must step in front of the switchgear and open the switchgear door to see the indicator pin.
A technician should remain away from the switchgear to keep the technician away from potential arc flash energy. Therefore, it is desirable to remotely monitor fuse operation.